Daddy's Little Girl
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek's late night bonding session with Emma


**So I know that we all want a MerDer baby and can't wait to see them be parents on the show. This is just a little something; mainly about Derek, something sweet. Enjoy!**

Derek loved fatherhood. He truly, truly did. Every little thing Emma did made him happy, smile and proud. He was completely and totally in love with his daughter. Her laughs (which were clones of Meredith's-which he loved), her smile, they way she babbled nonsense, the way she ate even the way she slept; he loved all of it. The way this little person was evolving and growing and developing her own personality amazed him.

All he wanted to was just to be with her. If he had his way, he would just spend all day just hanging out with her. Sure he loved his job, he loved cutting and saving loves but if he had to be honest; if he could just stay at home all day and be with Emma he would.

And really Meredith agreed with him and felt the same way. She loved working and saving lives but her favourite thing in the world was just being and holding Emma. The way she smelt, the way she felt-with her baby soft skin, the softness of her hair; she loved everything about her. And sometimes she wished she could just be a stay-at-home mom to her.

Unfortunately that wasn't in their hands. They were surgeons, they saved lives, people depended on them to help them and their loved ones feel better. They had obligations. So what they did have was precious moments in the morning when they could just be with Emma and snuggle with her in bed, or just watching her as she ate her breakfast was enough.

For Derek one of his favourite moments was when he could just hold Emma before she went to bed. Just holding her in his arms and breathing her in-her baby scent that smelled of lavender and baby shampoo; he loved it.

It was one of those nights that Derek loved. He was sitting in Emma rooms holding her in the "lazy-boy-rocking chair" just after her bath in a light pink onesie; he was in his pyjamas, as he lights stroked her soft brown hair.

"Shhh...shhh...just sleep Emma; it's ok...daddy's right here." Derek whispered to Emma as he kissed her head.

It was moments like these that Derek treasured just him and Emma away from the rest of the world. He ever really thought he could love being a father as much as he did, but after they had Emma that all changed.

They used to crave surgeries and cutting and couldn't wait until an amazing case came in. Now they didn't mind waiting for cases as it meant spending more time with Emma. It's not like they wanted to quit their jobs but they didn't want to miss the moments in their daughters life either.

"Hey. Is she asleep?" He heard Meredith say she he looked up to see her walking into the nursery, wearing a pair of pyjama pants and a shirt.

"No, not yet...but she's definitely getting there" he replied looking down at Emma to see her eye almost closed and her breathing and slowed down as she seemed relax. He then gently got up from the chair and walked over to Emma's crib.

Meredith lowered the railing from the crib as Derek gently laid Emma down and covered her in a soft pink blanket.

"She's really perfect, isn't she?" Meredith said while softly stroking Emma's blanket covered tummy.

"She really is. And it's not just because she's ours. She's amazing." Derek said as he stroked her soft brown hair.

Meredith was absolute in awe when it came to Derek and Emma; he was truly an amazing father. He completely loved Emma with every fibre of his being. He enjoyed everything about fatherhood whether it be feeding her, bathing her, or even changing her diapers. And Emma was the same. She always smiled when Derek walked into the room and was a very happy baby when he was holding her. They definitely had a special bond that Meredith loved.

And it was the same with Meredith. Emma was the light of her life. Every little thing she did made her smile. She loved being a mother and getting to see her daughter grow and learn and enjoy everything. One of Meredith's favourite things was just being able to hold Emma. Breathing in her soft baby smell and feeling her soft skin.

One thing Meredith loved was that whenever she or Derek held Emma; Emma had the tendency to grip onto their clothing or sometimes in Meredith's case her hair. And when either of them were holding her she always got very cuddly and snuggled with them; it was perfect.

If there was one thing both Derek and Meredith knew, it was that they vowed to be the best parents they could be and to make sure that Emma knew that she was always loved; by everyone.

Derek turned the baby monitor on before turning back to a sleeping Emma and watched as she breathed in and out. He and Meredith both kissed her on the head once more they closed the door to her nursery.

They headed to their bedroom and got into bed both thinking about Emma. Because if there was one thing Derek knew for sure; it was that Emma would always be daddy's little girl.

_**The End**_

**Comments are highly appreciated...they make me very happy!**


End file.
